Bonded Forever
by ChaosChick12
Summary: Side story to Unexpected Savior: The day has finally come for Tonya and Goemon as their friends stand at their sides to wish the happy couple well. After all the fighting it is finally time for some good as the two prepare to exchange vows and promise themselves to each other forever. In more ways than one. Rated for sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Just as promised here is the wedding story between Tonya and Goemon! And unlike the game I didn't cut out the steamy parts. So this is your first and only warning. This story contains a bit of smut and will only get dirtier as it goes on. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read. Period.

~*Bonded Forever: Part 1*~

"Finally, everything is set and ready. I can't believe that the day is finally here." Hanzo smiled as he looked about.

The courtyard was practically glowing for the wedding that day. The last few days had been a little hectic for them. Wanting to make things perfect for the girl who had done so much for all of them. The whole village, as well as their close friends, would bear witness to this joyous ceremony this day. He sighed as he looked away from the decorated courtyard and headed inside. Walking into the room where Tonya should be.

"Princess, may I come in?" He called out as he opened the sliding door. "Huh?"

Looking around, the girl was nowhere to be found. The only one there was Rennoshin as he looked at the pristine white kimono as it hung above the ground on a bamboo rack. Making sure there were no creases or wrinkles in the material before giving it his seal of approval.

"Lovely. I just know she'll love the kimono I picked out for her." Ren chuckled before turning and seeing Hanzo just standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Where is the princess? Shouldn't she be here getting ready?" Hanzo asked as Ren smiled and nodded to the room across the hall.

"Tonya are you sure about this? I mean, won't Kisa look fine up there by herself?" The two heard Kuma's panicky voice through the door as Hanzo drifted closer towards the door.

"Calm down Kuma, you look fine. Besides Kisa can't take the pressure alone. And since you're the only other female close to me you don't have a choice." Tonya laughed as Hanzo knocked on the door, a little afraid of what awaited him on the other side. "Come in."

Hanzo was surprised by what he saw. Kuma and Kisa were dressed in matching lavender kimonos as Tonya finished the final touches to the ninja's hair. For once Kuma was wearing her hair down as it softly hung around her face. Her blue eyes seemed to shine a bit more, highlighted by the kimono. Her face held a light flush as she tried to avoid Hanzo's gaze as the two younger girls just giggled at her embarrassment.

"So Hanzo, what do you think?" Tonya asked as she nudged him in the ribs.

"I-I-ah…" Hanzo stuttered as Kisa clasped her hands together.

"He's struck speechless by your beauty Kuma! See didn't we tell you that you had nothing to worry about?" Kisa winked as Kuma held her face.

"Ok, that's enough peeking for now. These two gotta help me get ready now." Tonya said as Kisa ushered Hanzo out while Ren brought the white kimono in.

"Is there anything else you would like us to do?" Ren asked as Tonya took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Um, some tea would be nice. And run interference with Goemon. He's been trying to sneak peeks all day." Kisa said as Tonya struggled to keep her nerves in check.

As the two men left, Tonya went into full mental breakdown. Her nerves getting the better of her as Kuma and Kisa did their best to help keep the girl calm. The girl had survived a trip down a vicious river, had taken down the man that had left her permanently scarred, had led an army into battle, and had played a key role in bringing down Nobunaga Oda. But when asked to walk down the aisle towards the man she loved, she was left a nervous wreck. Of course, the same could be said for her future husband to be as well.

_._._

"Found him!" Sasuke hollered as the others came walking up the trail. All dressed in their regular kimonos

Goemon spared the small group of Sasuke, Saizo, Kotaro, and Munenori a glance before turning and flinging a couple more throwing stars. Embedding themselves in the tree beside various other stars and kunai knives. He sighed before scratching his head and leaning into the nearest tree. Clearly upset about something. The others just looked at the man as they wondered what was wrong with him before Goemon let out a frustrated holler.

"Argh! All this waiting is driving me nuts!" He whined as the others finally understood what was going on.

"She won't let you see her will she?" Saizo guessed as Goemon nodded. "Don't worry, Kuma and Musashi wouldn't let us see her either."

"Wait, Musashi is with her?" Goemon growled, clearly annoyed at the thought.

"She bribed him with food into playing guard for her." Sasuke laughed as Goemon shook his head.

"Go figure." The red head muttered as Kotaro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kotaro asked as Goemon ran his fingers through his hair.

"Tonya's just been a bundle of nerves the last few days. Whenever I ask her what's wrong, she just laughs it off and runs off with Kisa. And apparently she's been drinking a lot of sake lately as well." Goemon sighed as the others all looked at each other. The girl never drank, so they knew that this was serious.

"You two are both idiots." Munenori blew out a puff of smoke as everyone turned to look at the samurai. "I can tell you right now that you're both worrying over nothing. You're worrying that she's going to just leave you standing there like a fool aren't you? I'd be willing to bet my family's estate that she's just worried about wanting to look good for you. That's why she doesn't want to see you. She wants everything to be perfect for this day. After all, how many times have you seen a girly side to Tonya?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Goemon did his best to try and relax himself. Knowing that everyone had valid points. Finally allowing the others to take him back into the village as they all took their places. The ceremony was about to start. The villagers poured in, all dressed in their best as they all squeezed in where they could, leaving the aisle open. The ninja took up the first row as Goemon stood alone at the front. Doing his best to contain his nerves as Musashi and Ren took their spots last minute, both giving Goemon wide smiles before everyone turned to see the bride's maids coming up the aisle. Kuma led the way as she kept her gaze forward. Doing her best to not trip over the fancy kimono as she put one foot in front of the other. Behind her was Kisa, smiling warmly with her icy blue hair hanging down to her shoulders. Part of it pulled back to keep it just slightly different from Kuma's hairstyle. The two stepped off to the side as Munenori took a breath and began playing a flute. A soft melody helped set the mood as Tonya stepped out from the shadows and into the light.

Goemon was breathless as he looked up his bride. Dressed in a pristine white kimono that flattered her very well. Her hair had been pulled over her shoulder and was held there with a lily comb as she held a bouquet of wild mountain flowers before her. She glanced up through her bangs, her eyes immediately looking for his, as a smile brightened her face. Yelling at herself internally to not fall, Tonya slowly made her way down the aisle. Her eyes locked solely on Goemon as he finally found out how to breathe again. Wondering how he'd been lucky enough to earn her love. Especially after all they'd been through together. He finally closed his open mouth as his face lit up. A soft smile gracing his lips as Tonya stood before him. Taking his hand as the two turned to face her grandfather, smiling at both of them as they began the ceremony.

_._._

The night was filled with merriment as everyone congratulated the two. Sasuke may have been the only one really upset by the marriage, but he held back his personal feelings to wish his two friends well. A great feast had been prepared for them as everyone ate and drank. The happy atmosphere magnifying by ten as everyone one of Tonya's friends gave her their blessings. Knowing that Goemon wouldn't do anything to harm the girl. Able to clearly feel and see the love he held for her any time he merely looked at his wife.

As the party slowly began to wind down, Tonya took the opportunity to excuse herself to the bath. Changing out of her white kimono and into one of the regular ones she used for sleeping. Pinning her hair up as she made her way to the bath. She stripped down in the bath house and wrapped a towel around herself. Too exhausted to remember to lock the door as she submerged herself in the warm inviting water.

"Ah, this feels amazing." Tonya smiled as she could feel the water loosening up her stiff and sore muscles. The tension of the day just seemed to wash away as she lounged in the water.

"So this is where you snuck off to." An amused Goemon chuckled as he locked the door behind him. "It would seem we both had the same idea."

"G-G-Goemon what are doing?" Tonya stuttered as she watched him slowly undo the belt on his kimono. She could feel her face turn bright red as she turned away from him.

"Well I was going to take a bath alone, but since you're here." She could practically hear him grinning as the dropping of fabric could be heard. "Unless you'd rather me sit in a separate bath?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Goemon watching her with patient eyes. He was giving her the option to turn him away. To move at her pace because he knew that she wasn't as comfortable as he was when it came to this subject. Tonya knew sooner or later she'd have to get over her embarrassment. Otherwise she would never get to truly know all of her husband as she wanted to.

"Y-You can join me." Tonya whispered without turning around.

Soft footsteps slowly drew closer to her before she heard him lower himself into the water. Gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling the small girl on to his lap. Feeling her gradually relax into his body as the two just sat there. Enjoying the first alone time they'd gotten all day. Tonya glanced down at Goemon's arms and noticed for the first time just how many scars he had. Her eyes slowly moved up his arms, to his shoulders, to his chest as she turned in his grip to view them all. Tracing a few with her fingers lightly as she looked over them.

"Something on your mind?" Goemon asked as her hand rested on his chest while her other remained in the water on his arm.

"I never realized how many scars you had. Just how many battles have you been in?" She asked softly as she looked up at his face.

"Many. But as you've realized, sometimes you can come out of a fight unscathed. Other times, you're marked for life." Goemon whispered as his fingers ran over the top of her back where the tips of her scars peeked out from under her towel.

"It was worth it. Because I was fighting to protect what is precious to me." Tonya whispered as she leaned against his chest. Feeling Goemon tighten his grip on her as she smiled softly. "And besides, from now on we won't have to face our battles alone anymore."

She glanced up at him as the goofy warm smile he loved so much appeared on her lips. Unable to hold back his desires anymore Goemon decided to use this chance to make a move. Not wanting to freak her out, he decided to start off slowly. Pulling her face towards him as he started to kiss her. Gradually deepening the kiss as he always did as he slowly began sliding his hand up and down her leg while his other held her pressed to him. He could feel Tonya's arms slide around his neck as she pressed her small frame against his wide chest. As he moved his hand higher, he heard her squeak slightly as her body jumped. Goemon started to massage her thighs as Tonya squirmed in his grip. Breaking off the kiss and ducking her head because she didn't know how to react to the new sensations shooting through her body.

"G-Goemon, wha-ah! What are y-y-ou doing?" Tonya managed to spit out as her face turned red.

"Well, it is our wedding night after all. And since you're my wife, I am allowed to touch you." He chuckled as he moved the hand above the water towards her breasts. Squeezing them lightly. Earning a slight moan from Tonya as she snapped her eyes shut in embarrassment. "I've already waited long enough. Are you really going to make me wait longer?"

He whispered in her ear in that sexy voice she loved. Goemon kissed her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulder where he bit her lightly. Hearing her gasp as he nibbled at her skin. Making sure that he left a mark for all to see. To let them know that she belonged to him and him alone. He started to massage her thigh again, squeezing her breast in time as Tonya struggled to keep quiet. Trying not to alert anyone else as to what was going on inside the bath house. She could feel Goemon getting aroused underneath her as she knew where this was going to lead. Something she'd wanted just as badly as Goemon. To just give into her urges and just let Goemon take her. Hardly able to stay as quiet as she was with all that he was doing to her. Making her body grow hotter at his touch. Only craving more and more as she was sure he was too.

"N-Not here." Tonya managed to spit out as Goemon stopped his assault. "I want our first time…in our bed."

She said as her face grew even hotter. Goemon couldn't help but laugh before planting a kiss on her lips. Helping her stand as he dressed quickly. Wanting to finish what he'd started now that she was willing. He turned to see her already dressed and waiting as she held out her hand. He took it lightly, unlocking the door and heading out into the warm summer air. Quickly scooping her into his arms. Earning him a little scream of shock from the surprised girl before she started laughing. Tightening her grip around his neck as she looked up at her husband with loving eyes. Goemon opened the sliding door to the annex of the mansion that they were staying in. Knowing that Hanzo had given them furthest room from the main house for this reason. Tonya silently thanked Hanzo as Goemon shut the door. Locking it behind him before turning his attention back to the beautiful girl in his arms. Kissing her lightly before setting her down. Both looking at each other as they sat upright. Neither one wanting to look away from the other.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, cupping her face as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes." Tonya whispered as a soft smile touched her lips. "Goemon I love you."

"I love you too Tonya." He replied before claiming her lips once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Again this is when things really pick up. You have been warned!

~*Bonded Forever: Part 2*~

Goemon moved his lips faster and faster as he slowly reached for the belt on Tonya's kimono. Undoing it with ease before pulling her kimono away from her body. Reaching for her breasts as he slowly started to play with them. Hearing Tonya moan into their kiss. Clearly enjoying the feel of his hands on her. Goemon pulled his lips away from hers and moved to kiss her neck. Slowly pushing her down as his kisses trailed lower and lower. Moving from her neck, to her collar bone, and finally to her breast as he began sucking on her nipple. Tweaking the other one as her moans increased. Clearly not worrying about being quiet inside their own room. Tonya could feel her body growing hotter and hotter as she opened her eyes. Curious as to what Goemon looked like as he was doing all this to her. He was totally focused, his eyes closed as his hands and mouth moved together perfectly to make her want more.

"Not fair…" Tonya muttered as Goemon looked up to see her looking down at him.

"What isn't?" He grinned as he held his face near hers. His hand moving down lower to massage her thigh again.

"Your kimono is still on." She looked away as Goemon moved his mouth by her ear.

"Why don't you try to take it off for me?" He challenged, figuring she might be too shy to do so. Even in the middle of it all, Tonya wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Remembering what he'd done earlier, she turned back towards him and pulled his neck towards her. Kissing it lightly before nibbling on it. Earning a pleasant moan from Goemon this time. Going on feel alone, she ran her free hand down his chest and finally managed to find his belt. Getting it undone the first time and pulling it away as his kimono fell open. Goemon quickly shrugged out of it as he moved to reclaim her mouth again. Feeling her hands slowly trail up and down his body. Trailing his muscles with her fingertips. Causing Goemon to shiver from her touch as Tonya smiled into the kiss. Glad to see that she wasn't the only one who grew weak under the other's touch. Goemon knew that it wouldn't be much longer till he would be ready to go. Undoing her underwear, he slowly moved his hand over her thighs, across her stomach, and to the one area that was the most sensitive of them all.

"A-ah! Why are you touching me there? It's embarrassing." Tonya said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Just trust me." Goemon reassured her before he started planting kisses over her upper body again.

Goemon moved his finger slowly around in her. Getting her used to the feel before pulling it in and out multiple times as he heard her squeak every time. The noise only adding to his arousal as he stimulated the rest of her body. Planting kisses and bite marks everywhere. Really getting her worked up as he felt her squirm about beneath him as Tonya's body only grew hotter and hotter. He slowly added another finger, hearing a slight grunt of displeasure until he started moving them once again. Her sounds growing even louder as Goemon fought hard to just take her then and there. Knowing that he had to be careful with her and make sure she was ready. Not wanting to force anything on someone who was so trusting of him. When he felt she was ready he pulled his fingers out and stripped off his own cloth of underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. Looking down at her to gauge her reaction.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his support arm shaking a bit as she noticed this.

"Goemon, are you ok?" Tonya asked as she lied there.

"Just a bit nervous." The ninja admitted as Tonya couldn't help but smile at this.

"I thought you'd done this before." She teased as he looked at her with those tender loving eyes.

"It's different when it's with someone you love." Goemon smiled as Tonya wrapped one hand around his wrist, the other reaching up to cup his face.

"Yes. I'm ready." Tonya said softly as Goemon nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly pushed inside her. Hearing her discomfort as he did his best to help make her comfortable. Giving her a chance to adjust as he pulled away and looked at her face. When Tonya nodded, Goemon began to move. At first, it was nothing but pain for her. Squeezing her eyes shut as she gripped his wrist hard. Goemon held her other hand as he just continued at an easy pace. Knowing that the pain would pass and then he could really make her feel good. Sure enough the pain was gone before long and Tonya felt nothing but pure ecstasy. Enjoying the feel of him inside her as her grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure. No words to describe how she felt as she opened her eyes to look up at Goemon. A smile forming on her face as Goemon began to move faster. Tonya's moans easily became screams as she switched her grip from his wrist to his arm. Digging her nails in as she threw her head back in pure bliss. Taking it all in as she looked up to see Goemon watching her face. Clearly enjoying his view as he kept up the pace easily. Slowing down after a bit as Tonya wondered if it was over already.

"Oh we're far from down." Goemon growled as he pulled one of her legs up and put it on his shoulder.

Tonya swallowed hard, recognizing the look in his eyes. The one that usually said she was in for it. Goemon smirked before thrusting into her hard. Tonya's eyes flew open wide as a scream left her mouth. Meaning that Goemon had hit the right spot. He easily picked up his pace again as Tonya screamed in joy. Not wanting Goemon to stop as he leaned over her. Unable to contain herself, Tonya bit Goemon near his neck somewhat hard. Earning a moan from him as he only sped up more. Realizing she could use this to her advantage, Tonya started to bite, lick, and suck anywhere she could as she dug her nails into his back to help hold herself up. After a few minutes of this Goemon stopped moving, still inside her as Tonya wondered what was wrong.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He asked, surprised at what she was doing as Tonya looked away, blushing as she did so.

"No. I'm just doing what feels natural is all. And sort of copying you." She whispered as Goemon started to play with her breasts again.

"I always knew you were a quick study." He chuckled, kissing her before pulling out of her and pulling her up.

Tonya wondered what he was doing as he turned her away from him, holding her from behind as they just sat there. Goemon sat in a kneeling position on the floor as Tonya sat in his lap in a similar position. Running his hands all over her body as he started to bite her back now. Holding her hair off to the side so that it wouldn't be in the way. Between her legs she could feel something hard as she glanced down. Even more embarrassed than before as she realized that it was Goemon's member. Her first time actually seeing it.

'It's so big. No wonder it hurt as much as it did in the beginning.' Tonya thought to herself as she just looked at the thing. Momentarily distracted from what her lover was doing to her.

As embarrassed as she was, the girl was also curious. So while Goemon continued his assault on her back, she slowly reached out towards his erect penis and touched the tip with one finger. Realizing that it was wet and slippery as she slowly ran her fingers over it. Feeling it twitch under her touch as she slid her fingers back up.

"Tonya…" Goemon moaned as he tightened his grip on her. Burying his face in her back as she realized that sound. Realizing that he liked it when she touched that area.

She ran her fingers over it again as he moaned in response to her touch. Grabbing one of her breasts in reaction to her touch. Clearly telling her that he wanted more if he was going to get her excited as well. Slowly she wrapped her fingers around his member and moved her hand up and down. Earning a pleasant response from Goemon as he leaned down and bit her back. Causing her to squirm in pleasure as she increased her grip slightly, moving faster as she did so. She could feel Goemon's breath on her back, hear him making those sounds she liked to hear as a smirk appeared on her face. Realizing that he was at her mercy now, just as she had been earlier when he'd had the same look upon his face. She made a mental note to use all of this against him in the future as Goemon tightened his grip on her breasts even more.

"I can't take it anymore!" Goemon hollered as he picked Tonya up and then lowered her on to him, surprising the girl by the sudden intrusion. Causing her to gasp as Goemon wondered if he'd been too rough with her that time.

"Move…Please…" Tonya begged as she glanced over her shoulder at him, grabbing one of his hands as Goemon chuckled. Doing as he was asked.

The two tightened their grip on each other's hands as Tonya wrapped her free arm around Goemon's neck. Digging her fingers into his hair. Needing something to hold on to as she leaned her head back. Not wanting this to stop. Not wanting to be separated from the man she loved as she turned her head to look at him. His eyes said the same thing before he crushed his lips to hers. Kissing her passionately as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Muffling those cute noises that he loved so much. Unable to hold back his desire to kiss her though. Feeling that he was coming close to his end.

"Tonya…I love you." Goemon whispered as he looked down at his wife. Never happier than he was in this moment.

"I love you too Goemon." Tonya smiled before pulling him back to her.

With his final thrusts, Goemon released his seed inside her. Slowly waiting for it all to come out before pulling out of the girl. Turning her around so that he could hold her in his arms and look upon her face. Tonya's eyes were closed as she struggled to catch her breath. Feeling a little dizzy after everything that happened. Glancing up to see Goemon smiling down at her as he moved her sweat covered hair out of her way before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Is it wrong that I kinda want to take a bath?" Tonya muttered as Goemon found himself laughing.

"Well I guess we are kinda sweaty. Think you can walk?" He asked as Tonya shook her head. "Ok. Get dressed. I'll carry you."

Tonya sluggishly found her way back to her discarded kimono, tightening it enough to where it covered her. She turned to look at Goemon with a lazy smile as he shook his head before scooping her up in his arms again. As he walked back out in the warm air, he could still hear noises coming from the main house. Realizing that the party was still going on. Goemon figured everyone had to be drunk or taking care of a drunk by now. He set Tonya down in the bathhouse before walking around to add a few logs to the fire. When he'd walked back around and in, Tonya was already in the water. Looking better now as she held her arms out to him. He willingly obliged, stripping down before hopping in with her. Pulling her on to his lap as she snuggled into his chest.

"What? No towel this time?" He teased as Tonya shook her head.

"You already saw me naked. What's the point in hiding it anymore?" She shrugged as Goemon stroked her back.

"Told you that my bed skills were the best." Goemon joked as he kissed her cheek.

"I did learn a lot tonight. So it shouldn't take me long to get better." Tonya picked her head up to look at Goemon. Her eyes trailing over his body, glancing over the marks she'd left.

"I'll make sure you get plenty of practice." He tightened his grip on her waist as Tonya giggled.

A loud crash filled the room as Sasuke and Musashi fell through the door. Tonya let out a scream before turning into Goemon to try and hide her body. The two drunks snapped up right away upon hearing the scream as they looked around. Only to meet the glare of Goemon who kept his arms wrapped protectively around the tiny girl who was blushing fiercely.

"So this is where you two have been!" Musashi hollered loudly, slurring his words a bit as he threw his arms wide.

"Hey Tonya, why are you naked?" Sasuke asked as he leaned closer to the tub.

"WILL YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!" Tonya hollered. Grabbing two wash buckets and nailing both of them in the face with them.

The others happened to walk around the corner in time to see both Musashi and Sasuke lying on their backs with imprints of the buckets on their faces. Glancing inside to see a very angry Tonya glaring back at them over her shoulder. Goemon just laughed as he held a towel around her small body. The others were able to piece together what had happened as they broke out into laughter as well. Tonya sighed as she leaned into Goemon, a smile touching her lips as she listened to all the laughs around her. Realizing that none of them would ever forget this night.

* * *

Finally done! I always hated how the game seemed to cut out right as things started going good. Yes I'm a bit dirty like that oh well I know some of you are just as bad lol. So I decided to do my own continuation of the wedding night. My next Ninja Love story will be coming out soon. I just need to hash out a few more points for my story line and then things will pick up. For now I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
